


The Primal of Nibelheim (1st Rewrite)

by AtelierHermit



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:47:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29910969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtelierHermit/pseuds/AtelierHermit
Summary: A fan of different series wakes up as Erma Strife, Cloud's cousin. How will the world react to Avalanche's future dual-ranged fighter, financial backer, and healer rolled into one? A rewrite of "The Wolf Priestess of Nibelheim". ABANDONED AND UP FOR ADOPTION!!





	The Primal of Nibelheim (1st Rewrite)

Summary: A fan of different series wakes up as Erma Strife, Cloud's cousin. How will the world react to Avalanche's future dual-ranged fighter, financial backer, and healer rolled into one?

Written: 2021.03.04 21:26 - 2021.03.04 21:44

Upload: 2021.03.07

# # #CH1; First-Person POV# # #  
I, Erma Imurri of Los Angeles; I mean Erma of Nibelheim... No, whoever I was, woke up groaning in pain from conflicting memories and the fact I was reincarnated into Final Fantasy VII as Cloud's cousin raised as his sister. I now ironically looked like a child version of Horo from Spice and Wolf. I had long brown hair with white-tipped canine ears, a matching tail, brown eyes that turn red with slitted pupils when angered, and a pale skin tone. My prepared outfit across the foot of my bed consisted of wood brown shoes, dark brown khakis with dark purple edges, auburn sash with a built-in secret materia pouch, and a pin buckle with an empty materia slot, and a lavender long-sleeved shirt with dark purple edges. I slowly got out of bed and instinctively started doing stretches while deep in thought. It seems that my father, Claudia Strife's brother, had met with a woman that took alchemy to a whole new level enough to turn into a half-wolf due to a botched experiment.

They had been happy together until she died during labor with me, but Skyler didn't hold it against me. Instead, he treated me like I was his world until we tried to move to the closest town to our old farm. That town was none other than Nibelheim. When I finished stretching I went to help Claudia set the table for her, my cousin Cloud, and myself. After breakfast I finally gathered the nerve to request to start helping at the shops in the form of cleaning, learning alchemy to synthesize the stock instead of buying the prepared items, and blacksmithing from the Weapon Shop, "I wish to do so to ease the village's funds and learn responsibility and more."

Auntie took a moment to think it over as well as test my resolve to try until finally, she said she would discuss it with the mayor, item shopkeeper, and weapon shopkeeper to help out at lower pay to learn how each shop works, how to perform alchemy and simple weapon maintenance on top of learning to fight after school. I squealed before hugging her waist in thanks while promising to put in even more effort in school to show my dedication and appreciation. Thus started my training not only as a fighter, but as an alchemist, maintenance worker, and shop hand. Maybe I could do other odd jobs to earn more reputation and skills in preparations of joining Avalanche with Tifa... If I survive the fall of Nibelheim, that is.


End file.
